Robin:Crisis on Campus
by Tbaron009
Summary: Robin in his first solo adventure. Someone is trying to take over the highschool kids in Gotham and it is up to Robin to stop them. my frst Robin story.


Robin: Crisis on Campus.

He stood on the roof top over looking the streets of Gotham City. It was his job to keep it safe from those who would to harm to its citizens. His name was Dick Grayson better known to the world as Robin The Boy Wonder, teenage sidekick to The Batman. And although he had only been at it for a few months he felt that he was doing some real good with his masked mentor.

Robin took a deep breath letting the cool fall air into his lungs. He was in a great mood tonight. It was his first patrol in Gotham City with out Batman. Bruce Wayne had been called out of town on business and Robin was on his own tonight.

Batman had told Robin not to patrol on his own but he could not help it. This was his big chance to prove himself to Batman, a chance to prove he could handle himself.

"RIIIIIINNGGG!" The sound of an alarm broke Robin's train of thought. It sounded like it was coming from the next block. With a running start Robin jumped the narrow ally way to the building next to the one he was on. Going to the edge of that building Robin looked down and saw a door to a warehouse has been broken open. There was a truck parked next to a loading door a few feet away. Robin heard police sirens off in the distance but it would take them over five minutes to get here. It was up to Robin. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out three small ninja stars and threw them at the truck hitting the back tires. He looked at the flattened tire,

"Now they can not get away." He said to himself as he climbed down the ladder on the side of the building to the ground. The building he was on was only two stories high so he made it to the ground in no time. Running to the side of the truck Robin opened the driver's side door and pulled him out. Robin was shocked at what he saw. The man in the truck was not a man like he expected to see but a teenage kind his age. No older than sixteen years old. In fact he was in one of Robin's high school classes. The kid broke free of Robin's grasp while he was lost in thought. The kid took a swing at Robin but Robin just ducked out of the way.

"I do not want to hurt you. Just give up now. There is no need to make this worse." Robin tried to plead. The teenage kid did not seem to take notice of Robin's words as he took another swing at the young hero. Robin ducked under hit and gave the teenager an uppercut to the chin knocking him out. Robin took out a pair of handcuffs from his belt and cuffed the kid to the truck. The police were still a couple of minutes away so he decided to go after the men inside.

Robin walked slowly inside the door and saw to more people in there looking though boxes taking out computer parts.

"DO NOT MOVE!" Robin yelled. But just like the teenager outside these two acted like they did not even hear him. Reaching into his belt Robin got out two small smoke pellets and threw them on the floor right behind the two crooks. The two men now noticed Robin as they turned from the boxes coughing and gasping for air. Robin jumped into the air and landed a kick on the first man's face sending him down and out. Robin turned around just in time to be punched in the face by the other crook. Robin fell to the ground. Robin while on his back kicked the robber's knee. He than jumped up and chopped the man in the back on the neck sending him to the ground. Robin felt a snapping when he connected with his chop. Bending down he saw a small electronic disk broken on the ground next to the man. He picked it up and put it in his belt, that must have been what he heard snap. He would look at it after he saw the man was ok. He turned the man onto his back and was once again shocked to see that he to was a teenager from his high school. Running over he looked and saw the other person was also a teenager.

"FREEZE!" Robin turned to the voice and saw two police there with guns drawn. "Oh it is you robin." The first policeman said as he put his gun away. "What happened here?" He asked.

"This two and the one outside were robbing the place."

"We will take it from here young man. Thanks for the help." The second cop said as he cuffed the first teenager.

"No problem." Robin said as he ran out of the building. Firing his grapple gun at the other building Robin went to the roof. He was troubled however, why were these three high schoolers robbing that place and what was that disk he took from the floor. He had no time to think about that however as he saw the Bat-Signal in the distance. Gordon needed The Batman. The mystery of those kids would have to wait for another time.

Gordon stood on the roof of the police HQ waiting for Batman like he has done many nights before. The bat-Signal was used when Gordon needed to talk to batman about a case or something important. Robin landed on the roof after swinging over from anther building.

"Hello Commissioner." Robin greeted.

"Hello Robin. Where is batman?" Gordon asked. Gordon had only meet Robin a handful of times but was aware that he was Batman's partner. They had only talked about tow or three times. That was enough however for Robin to have a great respect for the man.

"He is out of town on another case. What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to inform him that The Mad Hatter has escaped from Arkham Asylum." Robin was not shocked to hear this. Arkham Asylum was started years ago by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham who thought he could help the criminally insane. Villains like The Mad Hatter, Two-Face and The Joker were sent there all the time. They seemed to escape just about every week.

"I will inform him Commissioner." Robin said as he walked to the edge of the roof getting ready to jump off as he and Batman always did.

"Are you going to go after him?" Gordon asked.

"Batman will not want me to. But if he threatens Gotham I will stop him." With that Robin jumped off the roof and swung down to his motorcycle. At least know Robin had a good idea where these disks came from and why all three teens he fought seemed to be in a trance. But how did they get onto his high school classmates if he was just escaped today? Robin was sure that Batman would not want him going after Hatter on his own. In fact he had only helped Batman bring down one big name villain, The Scarecrow. And that effort had taken a toll on Batman and Robin.

"Do I have what it takes to stop Hatter on my own?" Robin asked himself as he drove off back to Wayne Manor. "I have to." Robin added. "Those were my classmates that were under his control and I have to find out how he did it."

The next day Dick Grayson sat at his desk waiting for his first period science class to start. The three teenagers being beaten by Robin was all anyone in the room could talk about. In fact it was all Grayson could think about. All three of the kids were good kids. All were on the honor roll and one was on the debate team. How would they have come into contact with The Mad Hatter.

"Hey Dick did you hear about Robin?" He heard a girl sitting to his right ask. He turned and saw that it was Jessica. He had a crush on her since he came to Gotham High.

"It seems to be on everyone's lips right now Jess. How could I not have heard about it?"

"Alright class let's get in our seat." He looked up a t the voice and saw that Mr. Storm had walked into the room. He was the substitute teacher for the past week while their normal teacher was out of town dealing with a family emergency. As Mr. Storm started giving the lecture of the day Dick found he had a hard time paying attention. He was trying to think of his next move, he had decided to retrace the steps of the three boys. If he could find out where they had been he may find the Hatter.

Dick spent the rest of the day talking to other students trying to find out what he could about where the three had been. There was no real connection, one was in his debate team meeting and the other two had other after school events. He decided to check with Gordon and see what he and the police had learned. He knew that the police had been at school talking to people, maybe they learned something he did not. He reached into his bag and got out the cell phone Bruce had given him to use when he was Robin and dialed Gordon's number.

"Gordon here."

"Hello. It is me Robin. I have something to ask you. The three kids I busted last night, where did they go after school?"

"It seems no one knows. The last time anyone saw them was at the school. Their parents said they never made it home. Do you know something I do not?"

"No. Did your men find anything on the kids?"

"No nothing."

"Thanks. I'll get back to you later." With that Dick hung up the phone. After talking to Gordon he now knew that what ever happened to these kids happened to them here at school. And there was no mention of the mind control disks. Either Gordon had lied when he said they found nothing or they did not find them. He believed that they had not found them. Dick had read Batman's files on The Hatter and they said that the mind control devices were very well hidden.

Dick decided to take a look around the school before leaving school.. Who ever tagged the kids yesterday may do it again today. He decided it would be better to look around the school as plain old Dick Grayson instead of Robin The Boy Wonder. The spare costume he kept in his locker would attract too much attention.

Dick made a quick note of what was going on after school today. There was basketball and wrestling practice in the gym and of course detention in the library. Other than that there was nothing else going on.

Most of the school was empty right now, being a Friday night everyone left in a hurry. Dick decided the best place to start would be in the gym. If Hatter was looking for more mind slaves who better than the two best sports teams in the city.

Dick walked into the gym and saw both teams working out. As he looked around he saw that two people who should be there were not. Joe McCoy and Bobby Wallace, the captains of the basketball and wrestling teams.

"Hey where are Joe and Bobby?" He asked someone standing near by.

"They are in the library. Principal Harris would not let them out of detention." The boy replied. Dick thought that strange. Harris always gave special treatment to the jocks. Dick had to check the library find out what was up.

Dick entered the library and saw both teenagers sitting at a table they both had that same look of being in a trance like the other three and Harris sitting at the main desk.

"The library is not open Mr. Grayson please come back another time." Harris said.

"Yea sure no problem." Dick turned to the boys, "Hey why are you to not at practice." Dick did not expect them to answer.

"Boys show him why you are not at practice." Harris said. Both of the boys stood up. They were both bigger than Dick, Bobby the captain of the wrestling team out weighed Dick by at least fifty pounds. Dick felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw two more members of the wresting team standing there.

"You should never have come here." Harris said. "Get rid of him fellows and then meet me out back." Dick looked around he was out numbered four to one. Well that would not stop him.

Dick thrust his elbow into the boy behind him on the right side. The boy doubled over in pain. The second boy grabbed Dick while Joe punched him in the stomach. Dick kicked Joe in the face sending back a few feet. Dick than planted his own feet on the ground and flipped the second boy over his shoulder and into Bobby who was advancing on them both. Both boys flew back into a book self, sending it down on top of them pinning them down. Dick saw that the door to the library was no longer being blocked. He wanted to get out, he did not want people to see Dick Grayson holding his own over the strongest kids in school. Beside now that he knew Harris was in on this he would be better suited as Robin.

Dick ran out of the library and turned and saw that he was being chased by the Joe and the other boy. Dick decided that if they were in a trance they may not remember him fighting them. He turned, if he could hit their necks than maybe he could take out the mind control disks. The first boy ran full force at Dick. He steeped aside. Dick grabbed the boy's arm and using the boy's momentum slammed hint into a locker. Joe grabbed Dick and pulled him close. He got him in a bear hug trying to squeeze until Dick passed out. Dick slammed the heels of his feet onto Joe's feet forcing him to release his grip. Dick grabbed Joe's neck and felt the small device. He pulled it free and Joe fell to the ground. Dick did the same thing to the other boy. He got out of there before the boys came to and see what had happened. Dick ran back to the library and saw that the other two were gone. They must have gone to meet Harris. And if that is where they went than that is where Robin would be.

Dick changed into his Robin outfit and made his way to the back of the school. He just could not believe that Harris was in league with the Mad Hatter. Harris was a good man who had been teaching for 25 years. If he was under mind control than why was he not in that same trance that the others were in. He made it to the back of the school in time to see Harris driving off in his car. There was a van behind him. Robing could see three other students in the van.

Robin ran to the student parking lot and jumped on his motorcycle. It was not the one that he used as Robin, it was the one he used as Dick Grayson. He hoped that not to many people saw him riding off on that bike. The bike sped after the van. Robin would stop what ever Mad Hatter had in mind. The driver of the van was not a teenager, but a man that worked for The Mad Hatter. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Robin coming up fast.

"Blast." He said to himself. "Where ever Robin is The Batman is not far behind." He turned to the three students in the back of the van. "Blast him." He said to them. The first student opened up the back van doors and the other two fired small handguns at Robin's bike. Robin swerved back and forth to avoid being hit.

"I have to back off or they may hurt someone in one of these cars." Robin said to himself. He did however need to see where the van went. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a small tracer. Avoiding the gunfire that was still being shot he got close enough to the van and threw it on the bumper. Now he would be able to see where the van went.

Robin followed the tracer's signal and found it parked outside of an old abandoned bowling alley. Harris' car was also there. Robin did not just want to walk to the front door so he went around back and jimmied open a door. Walking inside Robin found that he was in a back storeroom, he walked to the door and slowly opened it. Looking out into the bowling alley. He saw the two kids from the library and three other students there. Harris was there with two men with guns. They must be Hatter's men. And in the center of the room was the big man The Mad Hatter himself. He was speaking to the crowd of kids.

"Mr. Harris I want to thank you for bringing these teenagers here." Hatter said.

"It was no problem at all Hatter."

"Thanks to you soon all of Gotham High will be under my control. And with an army of teenagers I can get away with things I would never be able to get away with using adults. The police or Batman will not use full force on these kids. And no one will suspect them in these crimes. This is great." As Robin listened to Hatter's mad plan he did not notice that he was not alone in the storeroom. Another man crept up to him slowly and using a bowling pin he hit Robin in the back of the head. Robin hit the ground. The man bent down and dragged the dazed Robin from the storeroom.

"Hey Hatter we has company!" The man yelled when he was in view of the others. Hatter and the others turned to the man and Robin.

"Well I had heard that Batman had a new partner. I just did not believe it." Hatter stopped talking than it hit him. "If The Boy Blunder is here than Batman must not be far behind." Hatter turned to the two men. "Go check out the building and find him." He ordered.

"What about him?" The man holding Robin asked.

Hatter walked towards the man. "I have plans for him. What better leader for my army of teens than The Boy Wonder here? I will just slip a disk on him and he will be under my control." Hatter was about to put the disk on Robin, but Robin who had been playing possum kicked his leg out and connected with Hatter's hand sending the disk flying away. He than flipped the man holding onto him over his back and into The Hatter sending them both to the ground.

"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!" Hatter yelled at the teens. Robin was out numbered five to one, but thanks to the disks they would not be able to think as fast as they normally could. And lucky for Robin Hatter sent the men with guns out to look for Batman. The Hatter made a run for the door to get out of the building. Harris went to follow.

"You stay here make sure the job gets done." Hatter ordered.

Robin ducked under the first punch thrown by one of the kids. He did a back flip and kicked the teen in the chin sending him down. He looked and saw that two of the kids had bowling pins and another had a bowling ball. Getting out one of his Batterangs he threw it at the two kids with the pins hitting their hands disarming them. The one with the ball came up behind him, raised the ball over his head and got ready to crush Robin's head. Robin threw his elbow back into the teens face. The teen dropped the ball on his foot.

"YEEWWOOW!" Robin kicked the hurt teen in the temple sending him down. That was two down and four to go. The three remaining teens and Harris all rushed Robin at once dragging him to the ground. Robin struggled to reach into his belt as the four hit him in the face and body. He pulled out a smoke capsule and smashed it in his hand. The escaping smoke caught the four off guard and they let him go and stood up coughing and trying to catch their breath.

Robin jumped to his feet and uppercutted the first kid in the chin. He than dropped down and did a spinning kick top the back of the last two teens legs sending them to the ground. Robin looked up and saw Harris was trying to make a get away. Robin picked up the bowling ball that the other teen had dropped and rolled it toward Harris knocking him off his feet.

"It's over Harris. I will have your boss soon." Robin reached down to pull Harris up and noticed upon a closer look that he to had a disk on his neck.

"How can that be?" He asked himself. "You are not in a trance." Robin took some time to tie up the teens and call Gordon to tell him what had happened. He did not tell him of The Hatter's plan just yet. Robin headed back home after the police picked up the teens more confused than ever. If Harris was not the inside man, than who was? He had to find out soon before every teen in the city was under the control of The Mad Hatter.

Robin sat at a chair in front of the large Bat-Computer in the Bat-Cave. Alfred walked over and gave him a glass of soda.

"You know Master Dick, Master Bruce will not approve of you going off on your own like this."

"I know, but I have to do this. The Mad Hatter can not get away with his plans. Some of these people are my friends Alfred."

"I understand. So what are you looking up?"

"Well it turns out that Harris was not Hatter's man on the inside. He was under mind control. So I am looking up new people at the school."

"Than why was he not in a trance like the others?"

"He needed Harris to be able to talk to others. I think it was a more complicated device." Robin punched something in on the keyboard and a picture came up.

"Who is that?" Alfred asked

"This is Mr. Storm. He is my sub. He was new to the school so I wanted to check him out. And I found some interesting things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one he is not a teacher. He is a fake. Before he came to Gotham he lived in Central City. There he was known as Reverend Steve Storm. He had a son named Paul. One day Paul was killed by a stray bullet in a gang fight." Robin took a sip of his drink and took a breath. "The gang were all young teenagers, and blaming them and all teens for the troubles in Central City he set out to bring the youths back to good as he called it. He pushed for tougher jail time and teen curfews. At first that is all he did."

"Something changed?"

"Yes, after a few months his church was burned down. Feeling he was not doing any good he got a group of teens from his church and went on a crusade. He and his group attacked other teens, even ones who did nothing worng. Soon it was learned he burnt his own church to the ground, that with his control over the mob made the police go after him."

"What happened to him?"

"He got away from the police but was stopped by the Flash. No one saw him after that. I am guessing he made a fake teaching degree and came here."

"But what is his plan?"

"I think he is working with The Mad Hatter to help control the kids. Then he will start with his tees are bad bit and go after them again. Just like Central City."

"That is insane. Why go through all this trouble?" Alfred asked.

"Well if all these kids are caught doing these crimes, than it would be easy for Rev. Steve Storm to come back and go on his crusade. I don't understand it all myself and I may be wrong but I also may be right." Robin stood up and walked over to his bike.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see the good Rev I will be back later." Robin took off. The plan did seem far fetched, but here in Gotham the far fetched had a way of working itself out.

Alfred stood watching Robin leave. He was not shocked to see that Robin had come up with Storm's plan. He had gone over old cases a number of times with Master Bruce. Master Bruce wanted him to see the hidden factor in the crimes. That training along with Robin's own intellect it was only a matter of time for Robin to solve this case.

Robin parked his bike behind Mr. Storm's house. Robin got the blue prints for the building from the Bat-Computer, it was a one story house with a bedroom, two other rooms, kitchen and bathroom. It would not take him long to find Storm in this place. Looking into the living room window Robin saw Storm siting at a chair reading a paper. He walked back to the kitchen window and after seeing no alarm system opened it and went inside. He walked and stood in the door of the living room.

"Catching up on the days events Mr. Storm, or should I say Reverend Storm?"

"So you know who I am?" Storm asked as he stood up.

"I also know of your plan." Robin said to him.

"Do you? And what is my plan?"

"You are working with Hatter to turn the youths in this town bad. Prove your point about teens being bad, than start up with you crusade to stop the evil youth."

"Well it seems you have that just about right."

"But why go after all the teens. If this is anger over your son's death why not seal with the teen who comment crimes on their own?"

"I used to do that in Central City, than I released that all of the teens are bad. Just look here in Gotham, the highest rate of teen crime anywhere. And look at all the loons in this town. Even The Joker was once a teen. Look at you, Gotham's Boy Wonder. Just another punk teen with a mask."

"How did you get Hatter to go along with these?"

"He thinks we are creating a teen gang. He does not know my plan. No if you will excuse me I must go. Thanks to the science club and the Mad Hatter, I have a device that will allow me to control every teen in town."

"Your army will be complete." Robin said.

"Yes it will be, but not for crime. I have decided to wipe all of Gotham's youth out all at one time. Once under my control I will order them to kill each other." Storm clapped his hands and in walked three large teens. All of them part of Gotham High's football team. " I want you three to kill this young fool. And Robin these have the best mind control devices yet. They can think much faster than the others." Storm left the house. Robin was in a bind now. He had to stop three large teens and stop Storm from setting off his device.

The three teens circled Robin ready to rush him at one time. They had the advantage of size but Robin had the advantage of being trained by The Batman to handle these kinds of odds. The first teen ran at Robin. Robin jumped into the air and did a leap from over the teen. Using the teen's momentum he sent him flying into the other teen. Robin dropped down and did as pinning kick to the third teen's face sending him back. The first teen was back on his feet. He swung at Robin who ducked it and punched him in the stomach. Grabbing the sides of his head Robin brought his knee up into the boy's face. The boy fell to the ground with a broken nose. The second boy grabbed Robin from behind and held him in place for the third to land a punch on his face. When he drew back to punch Robin a second time, Robin shifted his head to the side and the punch hit the teen holding Robin. He let go long enough for Robin to kick to kick him back. Robin than punched the third teen in the face, he turned and kicked the one behind him in the temple knocking him out. He turned back to the third one and hit him in the center of the chest bringing him down. All three teens were down. Now Robin was free to go after Storm. He was guessing that Storm was at the school, if that is were the device was built. Robin reached down and took the football school jacket off one of the football players. It would be a lot easier to get into the school and stop The Mad Hatter if he could just walk right in. Robin went out and got on his bike. He was more nervous than he had ever been before. If he failed than hundreds of his classmates would tear themselves apart. Robin drove off and in the back of his mind he could not help but wish that Batman was with him.

Robin parked his bike about a block from the school. There were many lights on inside. He was sure he was right about the device being in there. He took off his mask and put it in the pocket of his stolen jacket. Now anyone that saw him would take him for a high school student wearing green pants. He made his way up to the front of the school, there were students walking into it. He followed them inside. Most of the students Robin saw were standing around, some holding guns, others holding knifes. None of them seemed to pay much attention to him,

"Guess they have not been told to attack me." Robin said to himself. "Now if I wanted to take over all of Gotham with a mind control device where would I go?" Robin thought and then it hit him. "The roof." He remembered doing an experiment in his sconce class with radio waves. They stretched out over half of Gotham. Robin did not know if this device was the same as the kind he used, but it was a sure bet they were on the roof.

Robin walked to the top floor of the three-story school and looked down the hallway. Standing by the door leading to the roof were two armed men. That just proved Robin right as far as where the device was. There was no one else in the hall, not even teens under mind control so it was safe to assume that he would have to go the rest of the way as Robin. He put his mask back on and took of the jacket, he no longer needed it to get where he was going.

Robin pulled out two small smoke bombs from his belt and rolled them across the floor. They stopped at the feet of the two men and went off filling the area with smoke. Robin used this cover to run in and punch the first man in the jaw. He turned and did a chop to the neck of the second man knocking him out. Batman taught him that move, a chop to the neck that takes most men down in one hit. The second man got to his feet but was coughing to catch his breath in the smoke. Robin grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. The man fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Robin picked the lock on the door and walked to the roof. It was time to face Hatter and Storm and stop this mad plan.

"Well Mr. Storm as soon as we activate this device all of the teens in Gotham will be under our control." The Mad Hatter said to Storm. "You know when you first cam to me in Arkham with this plan I thought you were the one who belonged behind bars. But I have to say it seems to have worked. And without interference from Batman."

"Only that fool Robin." Storm said. "When he came to my place I thought the gig was up. But those football fools should take care of him." Hatter looked at Storm in anger.

"He was at your place and you did not tell me!" He yelled.

"Yes but he should not be any trouble. Even if he does get away he will not get here in time. Besides when we start this machine he will be under our control."

"Yes you are right. Soon we will have the biggest gang in town." Hatter smiled and laughed at the thought of the police holding back when fighting his teen army.

"Why don't you tell him what your plan really is Storm?" Both men turned and saw Robin standing there looking at them both.

"YOU!" Hatter yelled.

"Storm has you fooled Hatter. He is going to have the teens kill each other. He is not trying to start a gang." Hatter turned to Storm.

"Is this true?" He demanded.

"He is lying. Trying to drive us at each other's throats." Storm said to Hatter trying to calm him down. While the two men yelled at each other Robin saw the device. It was smaller than he thought. It was a small three-foot tall circled satellite dish. Robin ran at the dish hoping to take it out while the two villains were distracted. Robin got a few feet away before he was struck on the side of the head sending him sideways. Robin rolled on the ground and got to his feet. He saw Storm standing there.

"I will not allow you to stop my work. I have planed for so long to do this." Robin saw Hatter starting to walk away from the dish. Storm turned to him "You activate the dish. I will not be stopped by you as well." The Hatter turned back.

"If I can get this working while he is fighting Robin I can get the teens under my control and stop Storm and still come out ahead." Robin tried to punch at Storm while his head was turned but Storm raised his arm blocking the blow. "I have trained since I was beaten by The Flash. You do not stand a chance." He kicked Robin in the stomach sending him to the ground. Storm reached down a picked up a steel pipe and spun it over his head. He thrust it down trying top hit Robin with it. Robin rolled out of the way and kicked the pipe from Storm's hands. Robin stood up and threw another punch at Storm but he caught it and held it in place as he punched Robin in the side three times. He ended the attack with a kick to the side and let Robin go as he fell to the ground.

"You can not beat me boy. Give up now." Storm said to Robin.

"Never." Robin said.

"Have it your way." Storm lifted his leg and brought it down on Robin. Robin caught it and held it in place as Storm struggled to free himself.

"I hate to fight dirty but I need to stop you." Robin brought his fist up and hit Storm in the groin. Storm made a sound that Robin could not make out as he fell to the ground. Robin kicked Storm in the face and sent him to the ground. He looked over and saw Hatter messing with the device.

"I do not think so Hatter." Robin said as he picked up the pipe Storm had and launched it at the device. When it hit the device exploded in a shower of sparks and flames sending Hatter to the roof. Robin walked over and saw him lying on his back.

"It is over Hatter." Robin said as he picked up the Hatter's hat. He knew from the files that an electronic band in his hat powered the mind control disks. Robin reached in and broke it in half ending his control over the teens. Hatter looked up at Robin but dropped his head back down. He knew he had lost.

Robin stood watching the police load The Mad Hatter and Storm into police cars. After beating the men Robin call Gordon and told him everything that had happened. Once the police cars drove off Robin got onto his bike and headed back to The Bat-Cave. He was not sure if Bruce would be mad at what he did or if he would be proud of what he had done. Right now Robin did really car. He had saved Gotham City's teens from the mad plan. And best of all he proved to himself that he could handle his own with out The Batman backing him up. It did not matter what Bruce said to him. Today Robin knew he had become a true hero.

THE END


End file.
